First Lines
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. Shippuden spoilers. Inspired by Chapter 407 of the "Naruto" manga. Like in the story, I'll be using the first lines to start each drabble.
1. Page 31, Do You Really Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

This was inspired by Chapter 407 of the "Naruto" manga. Like in the story, I'll be using the first lines to start each drabble. And yes, it'll be rated M eventually. And yes, I'm still working on "What the New Year Brings." This was just more fun to write.

Enjoy : )

* * *

**Page 31-"Do You Really Love Me?"**

* * *

_"Do you really love me?"_

Sakura turned around and was shocked to see Kakashi looking at her so crestfallen.

"How could you even ask me something like that?" she asked, unable to keep the edge from her voice. "After all we've been through, are you really _that_ insecure about our relationship?"

"It's a valid question," Kakashi said tiredly. Everything from his slumped shoulders, slackened expression, and lethargic tone gave away the psychological ordeal he must have been going through for the past several weeks of their changed relationship. "I'm an old man, Sakura. It doesn't make any sense that you of all people should want to have anything to do with me. You have so many young men your own age falling all over themselves just to be with you, yet you chose me instead. Why?"

"You stupid, _stupid_ old man! You'd think that after all the time we've spent together that you'd _know _ why I chose you above all the others!"

When Kakashi continued to simply look at her wearily, Sakura let out an angry huff.

"How are you a genius?!" she asked exasperatedly. "You, _baka,_ are my 'one.' In every possible sense, you compliment me perfectly. God knows I have a horrible temper and anyone else would've run off crying into the woods if I snapped at them for no reason the way I do with you sometimes. But you don't. For all my strength, you don't fear me. For all the shit I put you through, you put up with me. Because you know you're as strong as me and you know that if you wait long enough that eventually I'll cool off and we'll be alright again."

"So you chose me because I put up with you? Sakura, Naruto has enough bumps on his head to prove that he puts up with you, too."

"Kakashi, it's not just that you put up with me, it's that you have the maturity to do so. Yes I have guys my own age wanting to be with me, but have you noticed how _immature_ they all are? Half my patience is lost just trying to put up with their nonsense! But with you, it's not like that. I can _talk_ to you like an equal. I don't have to be the big sister always saying 'Don't say that! Don't act like that!' I can just hang out with you all day and have a perfectly pleasant day. When's the last time I said that about Naruto or anyone else for that matter?"

"If all you wanted was someone to talk to, Sakura, you could've talked to me but not gotten into a _relationship_ with me."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?" Kakashi asked as his one exposed eye widened and a drop of sweat ran down his temple.

"Are you really that oblivious?" Sakura said evenly, but the undertone of irritation in her voice was unmistakable.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Despite what Sakura had said earlier, he _was_ starting to fear her.

"Do you _really_ want me to tell you how freakin' hot you are? Really? _REALLY?!_" Sakura asked hysterically while flailing her arms out so that Kakashi had to pull back to keep from getting knocked out. "_Look_ at you, Kakashi! You're what every guy _should_ look like! You're tall, you're lean, you're muscular, but not too muscular. When you smile, we don't even have to see your entire face. The crease of your eye alone is enough to make us fangirls squeal like an Ino pig! Yet no matter how good you look, you're not hung up about it. At all. Do you know how much hotter that makes you?!"

"You think I'm hot?" Kakashi asked, the smile beneath his mask evident in his voice.

"Duh!" Sakura said impatiently.

"So you just want me for my body?" Kakashi asked playfully, placing two hands on either side of Sakura's waist and pulling her towards him.

"Didn't I just tell you that you compliment me?" Sakura asked irritably, but her hands snaked up his chest and wrapped around the back of his neck.

"I kinda like to think you're just in this relationship for my body, you know, seeing how _old_ I am. It kinda feels like a compliment." Kakashi half joked, slowly lowering himself down towards Sakura.

"So long as you're not in this relationship just for _my_ body, you know, seeing how _young_ I am." Sakura said seriously while lifting herself up on tiptoes to meet him.

"Not _just_ your body, Sakura. Lifelong bachelors like me don't get into a relationship unless we're sure it'll last."

"Just making sure. It's not like you paid much attention to me before."

"You were just a kid back then, Sakura. It wouldn't have been exactly proper to pay attention to you the way I pay attention to you now."

"No, it wouldn't have been." Sakura agreed, bringing her hands up to Kakashi's face and slowly lowering his mask down.

"I mean, what would people think of me if I had gone after my student who wasn't even of legal age yet?"

"It would have been _very_ inappropriate." Sakura concurred, looking up at him with half-hooded eyes as she softly traced his cleanly shaven jaw and the lone scar that ran down his left cheek with the pads of her fingertips.

"But now you're no longer my student." Kakashi murmured, the warmth of his breath blending with her own.

"And you're no longer my teacher." Sakura murmured back.

"And you're..."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and smirked mischievously down at her, who smirked right back up at him.

"Yup, that, too." Sakura smiled playfully up at him and then...

To be continued...


	2. Page 8, It's Just Like Bartering

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Thank you for all the kind reviews, alerts, and faves for this story. It makes me feel more confident about starting a new story especially since I'm still in the middle of writing "New Year," so thank you : )

Also, I'm upping the **rating** to **M** because of suggestiveness. Then again, the previous chapter was pretty suggestive, too. O.O

* * *

**Page 8-"It's Just Like Bartering"**

* * *

_"It's just like bartering."_

"And how in the world is _that_ supposed to make me feel better?!" Sakura asked, shooting Kakashi an incredulous look.

"Well, at least then you can look at it as just business." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It _is_ just business."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm the goods." Sakura said flatly.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said in his sensei voice as he got up from the edge of the bed, walked the few steps towards her, and stood behind her as they both looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You're a kunoichi. This is what kunoichis do. It's not all about chasing after missing nins and kicking ass on the battlefield. Sometimes, you have to use your _other_ assets to get the job done."

"Yeah, well, I think it's degrading." Sakura fumed, shooting daggers at him through the mirror.

"Fine. Then what if I told you that female ninjas aren't the only ones who end up doing this kind of work?"

Sakura turned around to look at him directly.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Are you including yourself in this?"

The look in Kakashi's eye darkened.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Oh my God..." Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Like I said, Sakura, it's not gender biased."

"So _you've_ done this before...a lot?"

Silence.

Then,

"Yes. I tended to be-" Kakashi coughed. "A _favorite_ for these sorts of missions."

"Oh my God! How many times did you have to _do it_?" Sakura asked, the double entendre not lost on the both of them.

"Sakura, I don't really want to talk about it."

"C'mon, Kakashi. You're the one who brought it up in the first place! So how many?"

"And just why do you need to know?"

"Because we're dating and I want to know everything about you."

Kakashi let out a deep breath and slumped his shoulders.

"Fine. Men or women?"

"Wait. What? Did you just say _men?!_" Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up as she started laughing.

"It was a long time ago, Sakura, and nothing happened _either way._ I usually got the job done before it got too far."

"But still!"

"Sakura, you're losing focus. This isn't about me, this is about you."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Sakura said warningly as she faced forward to look at her reflection again. "We're picking up right where we left off when I get back."

To Sakura's surprise, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her tight against his chest, and murmured in her ear:

"As long as you get back to me safe and sound."

"Right." Sakura said softly. If she didn't want to do this mission before, then she _really_ didn't want to do it now, especially now that they had finally found each other. "Okay," she said, trying to get the conviction back in her voice. "Walk me through this?"

Knowing that she was only trying to stop herself from making a promise that she couldn't keep, Kakashi simply did as she asked.

"They'll ask you to state your business. What do you say?"

"I have a scheduled appointment with Kumori."

"Good. And if they refuse to let you in?"

"Throw in Naibun's name."

"Right. Kumori is notorious for his _entertainment_ and Naibun is in charge of managing them. Once you say his name, they won't question you anymore and they should let you right in. And if not, what do you do then?"

"Come back here so that we can regroup."

"Exactly. If they don't let you in the first time around, we have plenty of time to figure something else out. There's no sense in making this mission more dangerous for you than it already is. But if all goes as planned and they let you in, what's your next move?"

"Seduce. Incapacitate. Get the scroll. Get out."

"Perfect. And if things don't go perfectly?"

"Transport myself the hell out."

"Yes. Now let's do a weapons check because Naibun is sure to do the same thing."

Sakura nodded her head and spread her arms and legs out wide to let Kakashi pat her down, not that there was very much she could hide with what she was wearing.

Still standing behind her, Kakashi started right below her armpits, slowly running his hands down Sakura's silk covered sides, searching for any signs of concealed shurikens, kunais, and senbons. Then, he ran his hands down along her hips, forward around her waist, and up her flat stomach, slowly moving upwards until his hands came to a gentle rest on top of her breasts. There wasn't supposed to be anything sexual about it, yet Sakura couldn't help but sense that Kakashi was spending a great deal more time on cupping and squeezing her breasts. Right when she was about to call him on it, he moved his hands back down and rubbed the palms of his hands against her back instead. No sooner had Sakura let out a sigh of relief were his hands back up on her hips, slowly moving down the outside, then the inside of her thighs and legs. When he finally came back up, Sakura slowly turned around to face him and Kakashi responded by gently caressing her cheek back and forth with his thumb.

"When I get back," Sakura said huskily, "We're picking up right where we left off."

"Just get back to me safe and sound." Kakashi repeated himself.

Wordlessly, they sealed the promise with a heated kiss.

To be continued...


	3. Page 106, The Leaves Are In The Way

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Thank you for R&R, faving and alerting this story : )

I haven't forgotten about "New Year." It's just that my muse is currently more inspired by this story, but as soon as the "6 lines, 6 chapters" are finished, I'll go back to "New Year" writer's block or not!

In the meantime, enjoy.

**Rated M** for sexual innuendo.

* * *

**Page 106-"The Leaves Are In The Way"**

* * *

_"The leaves are in the way."_

"Kakashi...you're just not angling it right."

"There's nothing wrong with my _angle_, Sakura. I'm telling you - the leaves are in the way!"

"Well, just give it to me then!"

"And I suppose you think you could do better?"

"Like I said, you're just not angling it right!"

"Fine. Here. Have fun."

"Thank you! I will!"

"..."

"Well...have you got it?"

"Yes. No, wait! It's slipping from my hands!"

"You have to hold onto it tight, Sakura! It's my only one!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"I'm just saying, try to be a little bit more careful!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"..."

"There. See? Told you you just weren't angling it right!"

"Sakura, just because it works for you in _that_ position doesn't mean it works out for me!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Well, for one, the height difference."

"We're aiming for the same spot. Height has nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it does, Sakura. See, if you scoot up just a little and angle it up-"

"But it's already pointing up."

"..."

"Sakura, I'm trying to teach you something here. Now will you please just hold it tightly in your hand and - Geez, Sakura! Not _that_ tightly!"

"Sorry. I tend to _squeeze_ things when I get frustrated."

"Squeezing is fine, but adding chakra to it is a definite no-no! You don't want to break it! Didn't I tell you-"

"Yes, I know, it's your only one."

"Good! Just so that we're on the same page! Now please just point it up a little bit more."

"Like that?"

"Yes, exactly. Now scoot up."

"Like that?"

"Yes. No! Move down again..."

"Like that?"

"No. Actually, move up again."

"Kakashi, you're really starting to get on my-"

"Geez, Sakura! Didn't I tell you to not squeeze it that hard! And why are you laughing?"

"Because! All these years that I've known you, you've never raised your voice at me once, but if I just give this thing a little squeeze-"

"Sakura! Will you please not do that!"

"See what I mean?"

"Stop laughing, Sakura! It's not funny! I don't do this sort of thing to _your_ equipment."

"Because you know if you did, I'd punch you straight out of Konoha."

"Yeah, well, just treat my stuff with a little bit more respect, okay?"

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"..."

"Oh...You're right. Height does make a difference."

"Told you so."

"Well, you don't have to get all cocky about it!"

"I am NOT cocky! Ah! Stop _squeezing_ it like that for crying out loud!"

"I get frustrated, I squeeze. That's all I'm saying."

"And you've officially relinquished your right to hold it. Give it back."

"No."

"Sakura...it belongs to me. Now give it back."

"No. As long as it's in my hands, I'm in control."

"Sakura, if you don't give it back to me..."

"What? What could you possibly do to me? It's not like we have a whole lot of space in he- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stopitstopit STOP IT!"

(heavy panting)

"Now are you going to give it back to me or not?"

"Here!" Sakura said, handing Kakashi his binoculars back. "But tickling me was low!"

"Well, if you would've just stopped _squeezing_ my binoculars the way you were-"

"And if you had just stopped _annoying_ me the way you were-"

Kakashi gave Sakura an irritated look from the corner of his eye before bringing his binoculars up and looking for their target.

"Well, do you see him?"

"No...I think we need to switch places."

"Fine."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Switching places."

"Well, do you have to do _that_?"

"Do what? I'm just trying to squeeze past you!"

"Yes, but you're- Nothing. Never mind."

"What? What am I doing?!" Sakura laughed, making a big show of pressing her derriere against his happy place.

"Well, now you're just doing it on purpose."

"What makes you think I wasn't doing it on purpose before?"

"..."

"..."

"We're in the middle of a mission, Sakura."

"A mission where NOTHING IS HAPPENING! C'mon, Kakashi..."

"Stop doing that, Sakura..."

"I know you want to..."

"You're going to get us in trouble."

"I know you want to because I can _feel_ it..."

"Stop. It. Sakura."

"Make me."

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stopitstopit STOP IT!"

**5 Minutes Later...**

"The leaves are in the way."

"Kakashi...you're just not angling it right."

"There's nothing wrong with my _angle_, Sakura. I'm telling you - the leaves are in the way!"

"Well, just give it to me then!"

"..."

"Oh my..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that it's-"

To be continued...


	4. Page 7, It's Bigger Than I Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Thank you for R&R, faving and alerting. It really makes my day : )

Also, if you're curious about what all 6 lines are, just go to the One Manga website and look up "Naruto" Chapter 407 page 12. It's worth it just to see Kakashi sweat! ;P

* * *

**Page 7-"It's Bigger Than I Thought"**

* * *

_"...it's bigger than I thought!"_

Kakashi blushed beneath his mask.

"It's not that big!" he said modestly.

"Yes, Kakashi, it is! I don't think it's going to fit!" Sakura said unable to hide the apprehension in her voice.

"It'll fit, Sakura. And it's not an 'it' by the way. It's a he and _he_ has a name."

"You named it?!"

"Him, Sakura. _Him!_"

"..."

"Stop laughing, Sakura! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! But I've never heard of anybody naming their-" Sakura nodded towards _it_, "...before."

"Well, I did and that's the last time I share anything with you again!" Kakashi grumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, Kakashi! Don't be like this! I promise I'll treat it-"

"Him."

"_Him_ with the utmost respect, okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi said half-heartedly.

"Okay then. So what exactly did you name _him_?" Sakura asked, trying really hard not to laugh.

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously.

"You know what? I'm not telling."

"And why the heck not?! I just promised you that-"

"Yes, you did, but I can tell that you still think this is funny and until you take him seriously, I'm not telling you what his name is!"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, okay? Now tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

"I don't know...How about we just get him in first?"

A bead of sweat rolled down Sakura's temple.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you want to?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Of course I want to, it's just that...like I said before...I don't think it's, I mean, _he's_ going to fit."

"Sakura, I know this is a big step for you. For both of us. And if this is your way of telling me you want to wait, we can."

"Kakashi," Sakura said, looking him straight in the eye, "I told you: I want to. Believe me. But if we're going to do this, we have to figure out a way to get him in."

"Lemme guess..._Angle_ him right."

"Well, yeah."

"Is that your answer to all life's problems, Sakura, angling things right?"

"You'd be surprised with all the stuff you can get away with if you just have the right angle, Kaka-_sensei_."

"..."

"..."

"Ahahaha!" Kakashi laughed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're too easy." Sakura mused.

"What?"

"Nothing. So...are you going to stick him in or what?"

"Geez, Sakura, you don't have to be so crass! This is going to be the first time we do this. It should be done with a lot of love and care and gentleness."

"You're right, Kakashi. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one."

"_You're_ nervous?"

"This is going to change our relationship forever, Sakura. Of course I'm nervous."

"That's so...sweet."

"It is?"

"Well, yes. It shows that this means a lot to you and you don't do this sort of thing with just anybody."

"Of course I don't! I chose you because we've known each other for years, you're my best friend, I literally trust you with my life, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Kaka-sensei."

"More the reason why I chose you," Kakashi smiled at Sakura who smiled right back at him. "So, let's do this then, shall we?"

"Absolutely." Sakura said.

"Okay, so if I push forward and you pull back with a slight 40 degree angle, I'm pretty sure we can fit him in. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay, here I come..."

"..."

"Well, whatdya know? It fit." Sakura smiled happily.

"He, Sakura. _He._"

"Yes, _he_. Just what did you do to him anyway to make him so big?"

"I do believe it's called 'Miracle Grow'."

"Ahh...that explains it." Sakura said.

There was still a trail of potting soil leading from her hallway into her bedroom, but all in all, Kakashi's overgrown houseplant somehow managed to fit through her doorway and perfectly onto her windowsill. It went nicely with all Kakashi's other belongings mixed in with hers: his green shuriken-patterned blanket now spread across _her_ bed, his "Icha, Icha" collection now taking residence in _her_ bookshelves. But now she really couldn't think of her stuff as hers and his stuff as his. They were all now collectively _theirs_.

"Mr. Ukki." Kakashi said, breaking the otherwise contented silence between them.

"I'm sorry?"

"His name. It's Mr. Ukki." Kakashi said quietly.

"Oh, I see..." Sakura said, returning Kakashi's warm smile with her own. "Well then, Mr. Ukki...welcome home."

To be continued...


	5. Page 207, That's Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Thank you for R&Ring, faving and alerting. It makes me want to glomp everybody. ;P

So up until now everything has been pretty much PG-13, but seeing how this story is based off of "Icha, Icha Tactics" that won't be the case for very long. Just a warning that this chapter is a short chapter. It's more of a lead-in to...other things.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Page 207-"That's Impossible..."**

* * *

"_That's impossible..._" Sakura said, tilting her head to the side, looking at it almost upside down.

"They did it."

"Kakashi, I can't even tell what is what and what belongs to who!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, whose is this? _What_ is this?!" Sakura said hysterically while jabbing a finger at...something.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side so that he was looking at it almost upside down just like Sakura.

"Well, if you squint at it really hard, I'm pretty sure it's a leg. And if you start here-" Kakashi said, jabbing his own finger onto the page, "And follow it up all the way to...here...it's quite obvious that it belongs to the girl."

"..."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura?"

"Kakashi, she's a freakin' pretzel! They both are! And you expect me - no - _us_ to do the same thing?! I'm telling you - THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"You're a kunoichi, aren't you?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"You're flexible." Kakashi said with a lecherous smile.

"..."

"Geez, Sakura, seriously! If looks could kill..."

"Well, why can't you pick something easier?!"

"I could, but this one looks like so much fun. And besides, ever since Junko-"

"Pleeease do not finish that sentence!"

"I'm just saying, I've been wanting to try that particular one for awhile now." Kakashi said with a happy eye crease.

"Yeah, well, why don't you just dogear it for n- Well, whatdya know?...You already have." Sakura said, shooting Kakashi a "You're unbelievable" stare.

"Ahahaha..." Kakashi laughed while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Sakura shook her head at him in disbelief and continued flipping through the pages.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Well, for one you're upside down."

"And..."

"And I'm doing all the work."

"Since when has _that_ been a problem?"

"Ever since the day I came back home from that Wave mission and you tackle hugged me completely nak-"

"ALRIGHT! We won't do that one!" Sakura shouted, blushing profusely.

Flipping through the pages again, a single picture caught both Kakashi's and Sakura's eye.

Looking up from the book, they both smiled at each other.

"_This_ we can do." Sakura said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes we can." Kakashi agreed.

And before either of them could say "Go!" the bedroom door was already closing behind them.

To be continued...

* * *

Just a heads up that **rensje** from **Deviant Art** drew a pic called "that's impossible" specifically for this chapter and I love it! It's so cute! It's the first time anyone has ever drawn a fanart based on one of my stories and it's making me all giddy, so please check it out! Here's the link, just make sure to put the appropriate signs where indicated because FF doesn't allow links for some strange reason:

rensje(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/kakasaku-that-s-impossible-92460614#

Thanks again rensje! You absolutely made my day! :D


	6. Page 15, The Chair Creaked

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Sorry for the wait. I went on vacation for Comic Con, a.k.a. The Sundance Festival for Geeks. It was fun. I highly recommend it. : )

Anyway, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. You made writing this story worth it! Thanks for sticking with it to the very end!

And, **animefan28**, here's your long awaited for **LEMON**. Porn without plot, will make some people cover their eyes with their hands and then read it between their fingers lemon. What can I say? This entire story is based off of "Icha, Icha." How could I _not_ include one?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Page 15-"The Chair Creaked"**

* * *

_The chair creaked_, adjusting to Kakashi's weight. He had barely made himself comfortable when another figure, backlit by the moonlight pouring through the uncurtained windows, positioned herself between his wide spread legs, silently looking down at him. Then, the silhouette of her slender arms slowly reached out towards his face and her body bent at the waist as she lowered herself down to him, twining her fingers through his forever disheveled hair as she kissed his maskless lips once, twice...too many times to actually count as the kisses all ran together. When their oxygen deprived lungs burned and ached for them to part, they did, only to continue again, this time their kisses raining softly upon each others cheeks, eyelids, and neck. Between the quickly closing gap of their perpetually drawn together bodies, Sakura's fingers fumbled for the slim piece of cool metal at the front of Kakashi's jounin flak vest. Finally finding it, she slowly tugged it down, splitting the thick fabric in two, allowing her to rub the palms of her hands against the warmth of his shirt-covered chest.

Kakashi's own hands came up to the front of Sakura's sleeveless shirt, finding her zipper more easily, perhaps because of his exposed Sharingan. Then he, too, split her clothes in half. His hands reached up, urged by the need to squeeze and knead the round mounds of flesh still covered by the cups of her bra, but Sakura met his hands halfway, "cuffing" his wrists with her chakra-infused hands. She pulled Kakashi's hands back down to his thighs as if there was no resistance from him when in reality there was.

Sakura brought her lips a mere inches to the shell of Kakashi's ear and whispered ticklishly warm in it:

"Uh, uh, uh...If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right and nowhere in _this_ part of the book does it mention Junko ever being in charge."

A tingle shot down the length of Kakashi's spine and he tilted his head up to meet Sakura's eyes long enough to see the evil glint in them before she slowly lowered herself down to her knees.

Kakashi gulped, trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. Just as he did, a "zi-ip!" split through the still silence of the room and when he looked down, he saw that his pants were now parted open and Sakura hovered inches above that opening, a mischievous smile on her lips to match the evil glint of her eyes. Kakashi felt a warmth trickle down his upper lip and he wiped at it, not even needing his Sharingan to already know it was a nosebleed.

Without prelude, Sakura lowered her soft lips down and gently kissed Kakashi's exposed tip, causing his breath to hitch. He hadn't been expecting it. At least, not so soon. But then again, time was their enemy. It always seemed to be...these days. Besides, he was already too aroused. So much so that he had snaked through the slit of his boxers, through the opening of his pants, and stood twitching out in the cool night air. But not for long. Holding him carefully, but firmly in her hand, Sakura planted a soft kiss at his base, up along the underside of his length, and kissed him once more at his tip before pushing the silken, swollen flesh between her lips and swallowing him whole, relaxing the back of her throat so that she could take him all in.

Kakashi let out a satisfied moan and tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. One of his hands wandered to the back of Sakura's head and he twined his fingers through her rosette colored hair as she bobbed up and down against him, but he didn't dare push her down. He knew better than that. He knew women _hated_ that. He didn't want her to hate him. She was doing him a favor, after all, so Kakashi simply tilted his head back and reveled at the intense feelings that shot through his body as Sakura expertly twirled and swirled and pressed her tongue against the most sensitive part of his body.

Just as he felt himself begin to tighten, preparing for release, Sakura let him gently slide out of her mouth. Kakashi looked dreamily and a bit disappointedly down at her. Sakura looked right back up at him, licking her already wet lips. Kakashi's eyes widened. Didn't she know what a simple gesture like that did to him?

Again with the evil eye glint and mischievous smile.

She knew. How could she not? She was his-

But Kakashi lost all train of thought as Sakura raised herself back up on her feet and slid herself across his lap, putting her full weight upon him as she straddled his hips. The chair _creeeaked_ again.

Sakura wrapped her hand around the back of Kakashi's neck and murmured softly into his ear, "You're forgetting about the book, Kakashi," she admonished.

An image flashed through Kakashi's mind as he remembered the page in the book that they had both agreed upon and he had to admit she was right. He needed to be patient. Better things were yet to come...in a manner of speaking. But it was difficult to keep one's sense of calm, even for the infuriatingly unharassed Hatake Kakashi, when a completely attractive woman was sitting comfortably on his lap, certain parts of their anatomy set to lock into place if it weren't for one last piece of pesky clothing still between them.

Kakashi reached his hand beneath Sakura's skirt and gently squeezed her derriere, clad only in thin cotton panties. For the moment Sakura relented, allowing him to take the smallest bit of control, but just to remind him who was really in charge, for tonight at least, she cupped the sides of his cleanly-shaven face and pulled him towards her, kissing him more desperately, hungrily, and lustfully than before. Their tongues languidly slid and glided against each other, their heads tilting one way and then the next, trying to get the best angle. They sucked at each other's neck so hard that they each now sported a lovely pink bruise, sure to turn purple come the light of day.

Again and again, Sakura rubbed herself against Kakashi to the point that he could feel the heat and the soaking wetness of her core even through the barrier of fabric that remained in their way. But not for long.

Sakura let Kakashi's fingers slowly rub up and down her slit through her dampened panties, but it was she who finally pushed the thin cloth aside. It was she who aligned him to her opening and lowered herself down upon him, letting him sink into her at an agonizingly slow pace. And it was she who lifted herself up so that just his tip remained inside of her before plunging herself back down hard upon him, taking both their breaths away.

She was the one who rocked and swirled and ground against him. She was the one who made the chair creak, _creeeak_ over and over again repeatedly, continuously, rhythmically. She was in total and absolute control of everything. The most Kakashi could do was to scoot down towards the edge of the chair to accommodate her better.

And even though page 15 of "Icha, Icha" stated that having her stand on tiptoes was enough to do the job, it was Sakura who decided that raising one foot up on the seat was truly what gave her control over her movements and allowed her to reach that secret spot deep inside of her just right. But as her momentum rapidly began to build, as well as the heat deep inside of her, she soon discovered that it did the job a bit _too_ effectively.

Clutching the back of the chair so tight that her knuckles turned white, Sakura tilted her head back and rode wave upon wave of intense pleasure. And right behind her was Kakashi who was unable to hold back as well, at least not by the way she had been grinding and pounding relentlessly against him. At that moment, nothing else existed except each other and the pleasurable feeling which engulfed them, overwhelmed them, and ultimately, drained them.

After the feelings of intensity finally ebbed away, Sakura sat slumped over Kakashi and Kakashi slouched down low in the chair, both of them slick with sweat and panting as if they had been flying through the trees of Fire Country all day.

"Finally, I can remove the dogear from _that_ page." Kakashi smiled lethargically.

"No, you won't!" Sakura said firmly.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked taken aback.

"Because, I liked that one." Sakura smiled sweetly back at him.

The chair creaked again.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Kakashi, we can't."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, already nibbling at the sides of his wife's neck.

"Because it's already 9:30 and Naruto and Hinata are sure to be back with the-"

On cue, there was a loud _knockknockknock_ on the door and a loud "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! We're back! Let us iiinnn!!"

"_That_ would be why." Sakura said tiredly, raising herself up off of Kakashi. The chair creaked upon the lost of her weight.

"Right." Kakashi said defeatedly, slowly getting up himself and causing the chair to _creeeak_ again.

They both tidied themselves up the best they could, quickly pecked each other on the lips, and made their way towards the front door.

As soon as the door swung open, it was not Naruto and Hinata's faces Kakashi and Sakura saw first. It was that of a 9-year old pink haired girl with dark eyes and a 7-year old boy with silver hair and bright green eyes who flung themselves into their parents' arms.

"We missed you, too." Kakashi murmured into Rose's hair, while Sakura murmured the same into Obito's. And while their children talked on top of each other saying what a great time they had spending the weekend camping with Naruto and Hinata, Kakashi and Sakura hugged their children close, completely disregarding the reason why they no longer had as much time to spend alone together, because when they were _all_ together that was when they were both truly happy because that was when they were truly complete.

Of course, page 15 was still dogeared and Kakashi and Sakura had been talking lately about how a younger brother or sister for Rose and Obito might make their family _even more_ complete.

Alone in the dark, moonlit bedroom, a wooden chair creaked again...in despair.

The End

* * *

I just had to add a bit of "The Old Biddy" in there. ;P Thanks for reading everybody!

**Update 2/26/10:** I drew a drawing for this chapter on deviantART. Here's a link. Just remember to remove the space after each period.

shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-The-Chair-Creaked-155557689


End file.
